My Little Lamb
by HopelessHeart
Summary: She loved the way her girlfriend's eyes lit up when she saw the stuffed animal in her hands.


**Título:** My Little Lamb  
**Autor:** HopelessHeart  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Pareja:** Rachel/Quinn  
**Disclaimer: **Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox.  
**N/A:** I was seeing _'Journey'_ again like four days ago and when I saw the lamb on the scene with Puck and Quinn, I instantly remembered one prompt I read on glee_fluff_meme (Si, I love that community!), and since then this would not leave my mind... I had to write it so it would let me sleep. The first thing I did was search for a lamb, so I went to google and fell in love with this one... yfrog (dot) com / gimylambj But if you don't like this lamb, it can be whichever you want. I hope you enjoy it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. And all the mistakes with the grammar or the spelling here are mine, okay? ¡Saludos a todos! =)

* * *

She just wanted to give her a gift to be attentive -like always- because that's important in any relationship; she believed details keep them alive. And she wasn't in a normal relationship… she was in a relationship with one Quinn Fabray, bitch cheerleader.

But Rachel didn't expect that said gift would become so important because she was now accustomed to giving her gifts and Quinn would smile, kiss her and thank her and moved on with her life. Sometimes when she couldn't buy anything, she would just give Quinn a little note or a little flower, or anything so she could see her smile.

Rachel had to admit that even when Quinn was a bitch sometimes -most of the time-, the girl had somehow changed into someone more… sensitive -at least with her, and she truly appreciated it-, so when Quinn went all crazy about the stuffed animal Rachel hadn't been surprised at all. She was annoyed but not surprised…

**_xXxxXx_**

"Sweetheart, look what I bought you!" Rachel said entering her room where Quinn was already waiting for her. Rachel loved the way her girlfriend's eyes lit up when she saw the stuffed animal in her hands.

It was a lamb. An extremely cute lamb and Rachel couldn't resist buying it. When she saw it she just knew it would be awesome to give to her girl, since Quinn loved lambs so much.

Quinn immediately jumped out of bed and took the lamb from Rachel's hands throwing her arms around her girlfriend's neck giving her a tight hug.

"It's so gorgeous! Thank you" Quinn said, pulling back to admire the toy.

It was tiny, but still huggable, and all cutely white with a cream face and a cute expression. But Rachel liked it more because it had a white lace with gold lining around the neck that said _'I love you'_.

"I knew you would like it!" Rachel said with a proud grin looking at her girlfriend's gorgeous face while she admired the stuffed lamb with so much fascination.

"Why wouldn't I? Oh God, I love it. This is _so_ cute!" Quinn beamed, hugging Rachel again and burying her face in her neck leaving a light kiss there.

"Well, seeing as you have not said anything bad about my clothes yet I suppose your excitement is genuine"

Quinn pulled back from her instantly looking her with narrowed eyes while shaking her head. "Please, don't ruin the moment, Rach"

**_xXxxXx_**

It was _odd _seeing Quinn all bitchy in her Cheerios uniform _with_ the stuffed lamb. If Brittany was the one with the thing it wouldn't be weird, but Quinn, bitch cheerleader with a cute stuffed lamb in a Cheerios uniform? That was another story. Well, to Rachel seemed odd… but to coach Sylvester it would probably seem catastrophic!

So seeing Quinn bring it secretly to school –at least she thought nobody knew she brought it to McKinley-, made Rachel see how much her girlfriend loved the stuffed animal.

"Look, San! Look!" Brittany shouted excited, startling the tough Cheerio. Brittany was bouncing while placing the lamb in front of Santana's face. Brittany probably saw Quinn's lamb when she was at her locker.

Santana placed a hand on Brittany's shoulder stopping her little jumps so she could take a better look at the toy. Santana already knew who the lamb belonged to. "What the _hell_ is that? I've never seen something so horrible in my life" She said, narrowing her eyes at the toy. Rachel rolled her eyes, who, by the way, wasn't spying the girls at all, she just happened to be near the Cheerios field.

"It's a lamb, Rachel gave it to me" Quinn replied her tone quiet but Rachel knew better; recalling how much she loved the toy. She knew that Santana's comment hurt Quinn, but apparently the blonde wasn't going to defend it.

"Of course, that explains what it's so hideous" Santana grinned; Rachel and Quinn rolled their eyes simultaneously. Sincerely, Santana's insults didn't have an effect on her anymore, and she also knew Santana only did it more for fun than to hurt her.

"It's so cute! I want one!" Brittany demanded, hugging the lamb. Rachel smiled, she looked so cute.

"Yeah, Santana. It's not that bad" Quinn said, straightening her shoulders and looking at her stuffed lamb smiling. Santana just rolled her eyes as usual.

**_xXxxXx_**

Just like all the Friday nights, Quinn was staying over at Rachel's house so they could have some time away from the vigilant gaze of Quinn's mother. They still haven't said anything to the woman. Quinn apparently wasn't ready and Rachel in no way was going to push the issue.

The movie was already in the DVD player, the popcorn on the table besides her bed, and she was already comfortable on her side of the bed –the right side because Quinn claimed the left side - but her girl was missing.

Said girl was sitting on the chair by Rachel's desk, looking concerned. Her hand was on her backpack apparently trying to decide with herself something important.

"What do you have there, baby?" Rachel asked, frowning. She tried to take a better look at the backpack to see if she could see what had her girlfriend so worried. Quinn flinched at the sound of Rachel's voice, moving her hand unconsciously from the backpack and of course there was the lamb.

She wanted to roll her eyes, but Quinn was staring at her still deciding whether or not to pull it out. Quinn probably thought she'd look foolish, which Rachel thinks is stupid because she's her girlfriend and she would never make fun of her.

"Ehmm… nothing… it's just…" Quinn trailed off, nervously, averting her gaze from Rachel. So Rachel decided to play dumb and give her a little help.

"Oh! Is that the lamb I gave you? Why are you hiding it? You don't have to hide it, come on, you can bring it here if you want, and we can start the movie already" Rachel said, smiling reassuringly at her.

Quinn smiled back shyly, biting her lower lip looking extremely cute. "Really?"

"Why not?" Rachel smiled, shrugging.

Quinn pulled out the stuffed animal with velocity, running to the bed and plopping beside Rachel, kissing her cheek. Rachel giggled at her girlfriend's excitement. She kissed Quinn's forehead when she placed her head on her shoulder while hugging the lamb with a smile.

Through the middle of the movie Rachel was annoyed with the thing. Was it seriously more important than her? Quinn wouldn't stop putting it between them and every time Rachel removed it so she can cuddle with her, Quinn would put it back and she didn't even moved her gaze from the screen to look at her.

But Rachel already had enough. She needed to cuddle with her girl and it was like having a kid and she was definitely too young to have one! Besides, the thing wasn't even alive!

"Okay, you seriously need to stop putting the lamb between us." She said annoyed, finally gaining Quinn's attention.

"Why?" She asked, frowning. "I want he- it there"

Rachel raised her eyebrows, looking incredulous at Quinn. "Don't you want me near you? I want to cuddle with you!"

"Yeah, me too! But I want- never mind!" Quinn said, sounding irritated. She took the lamb and placed it on her other side, focusing her gaze again on the screen.

Looking at her girlfriend's angry expression, Rachel knew she made a bad decision in letting Quinn bring it to bed with them. But Rachel had a soft spot for being nice, especially when it came to her girlfriend, and if Quinn wanted the stupid toy between them then Rachel will comply. After all, she was the one who always annoyed the blonde with her insane obsessions and this was honestly the first time that Quinn had one and it was her fault; so she sighed, looking at her still angry girlfriend.

"Are you upset?"

"No" Quinn responded instantly, but her face and the tone of her voice said the contrary.

"You can put it here again if you want" Rachel offered, hoping Quinn would accept and won't be mad at her anymore because Quinn upset meant no cuddling and no kissing and that was just unacceptable.

"Really?"

"If you won't be upset, yeah" Rachel sighed, smiling a little at Quinn.

Quinn looked at her for several seconds with an unreadable expression before smiling again. "Okay" And then she placed the lamb between them again. Rachel rolled her eyes at the warm feeling of her new enemy on her side, but the annoyance to the lamb was forgotten when Quinn draped an arm across her waist, bringing them much closer to her squishing the toy between them.

**_xXxxXx_**

One week passed and Rachel wished the adoration Quinn had for the stupidly cute stuffed lamb she gave her in a moment of stupidity was gone, but she's never been that lucky.

Since that Friday night, Quinn had lost the shame in front of Rachel and now every time they had some time alone, there would be the devil toy making fun of her with her stupid cute face.

Even in school she had to bear the thing. And not only did she have to stand it, but she had to cover Quinn's back saying it was hers –like she would want it to be hers- to kept her girlfriend's reputation safe, because apparently Quinn still believed that no one knew about the abominable thing.

Rachel hated the lamb! But she was a supportive girlfriend so she went with it even though she was tired of the lamb ruining her time with Quinn because she felt uncomfortable when it was present, and then she would felt childish because the _damn_thing was just a toy.

**_xXxxXx_**

She shook her head to stop herself from thinking of the lamb because she was starting to think she was more obsessed with the stuffed animal than Quinn. But she really, really wanted it to disappear, until she caught Quinn looking desperately for something in her locker and for some reason she knew what it is.

"Where is it? Where is it?" Quinn was chanting while stirring the things on her locker making a huge mess.

"Quinn? What are you seeking?" Rachel asked, looking over her girlfriend's shoulder. Quinn froze, closing her locker and turning around.

"Eh? Nothing… I… nothing… Are you ready for lunch?" Quinn asked, nervously, fidgeting with her hands. Rachel frowned. Quinn hadn't looked this desperate since that time Santana hid her Cheerios uniform right after practice. That's how Rachel knew the lamb was involved.

"Yeah, absolutely, let's go" She responded a little worried, smiling a little at her girlfriend and taking her hand. Why didn't she just tell her it was missing?

"Yeah" Quinn said weakly, sighing while giving a last look towards her locker before leading Rachel to the cafeteria.

And for Rachel's horror it happened again.

"Where is it?" Quinn growled, her voice muffled by the interior of her car. Rachel sighed, staring at the mess from Quinn's Cheerio's bag on the backseat of her car.

"Again?" Rachel shrilled, startling Quinn who jumped with surprise hitting her head on the roof of the car and growling in pain. "Seriously Quinn, what did you lose this time? Earlier, you were acting so weird looking for something like mad in your locker. What did you lose?" Rachel asked again, now feeling angry at Quinn for not telling her she lost the lamb.

"Nothing! I was just…" Quinn growled and shut the car door rubbing her head. "Nothing! Get in the car, I'm taking you home" She said angrily, walking towards the driver seat.

Rachel just looked at her girlfriend. What was the big deal? Quinn could get over the lamb because it was just that: a lamb, right? But looking at Quinn's hopeless face it was clear that Quinn wasn't going to get over the lamb and if it was really what was missing –and Rachel was sure it was-, then Quinn would be in a bad mood or a sad mood for a long time and Rachel didn't like when the blonde was in either of those.

Then it happened a third time like Rachel expected because Quinn had been cranky.

"Quinn? Your mother said I could come up and look for you and-" Rachel froze when she saw Quinn's room upside down. This was definitely bad. Quinn really, really loved the lamb and she was going to make her girlfriend tell her it was missing so she could help her find it, because it didn't matter how much hatred she had towards the cute evil, she didn't want her girlfriend sad.

"I lost it, Rach. I'm sorry" Quinn said looking up at her. Her eyes welled with tears and she looked miserable sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I knew you lost something! Just look at this mess, and your car and your locker looked exactly the same!"

"I just lost it!" Quinn said desperately, standing up.

"What did you lose, Quinn? Tell me" Rachel said impatiently, approaching her girlfriend, wanting for Quinn to tell her already, because this was starting to make her feel desperate, and she didn't like that feeling.

"_My little lamb_, Rachel. The one you gave me… I lost it!"

_Finally!_

Quinn looked extremely sad and Rachel couldn't believe how much Quinn loved that thing for her to look so miserable just because it was missing. Rachel was starting to think that thing had some drug or something -and she made a mental note to never buy anything from that store again-. It was just too much drama for a stuffed toy and she was a drama Queen for God's sake!

"Where?" She stupidly asked. And when she saw the expression on Quinn's face she knew that in fact it was stupid of her to ask that.

"I don't know! Would I have been searching like mad for my lamb if I knew where I lost it, Rachel?" Quinn yelled, exasperated.

"Okay, I am sorry! I'm sorry! Just… I'll get you a new one, okay baby? Don't worry" Rachel offered, circling her girlfriend with her arms. This was hard. Quinn buried her face in Rachel's shoulder, starting to sob. Rachel wanted to cry too and she felt stupid for offering that, of course she wouldn't want another one; she already bonded with that evil creature.

This was her fault for wishing the lamb would disappear!

"No! I want that one… that was my little lamb, she smelled a little like you and a little like me from that night the three of us slept together! I want her back! Not another stupid lamb!" Quinn cried. And Rachel could feel Quinn's tears on her neck. She smiled because of what Quinn had just said. Now she knew one reason why Quinn loved the thing so much and she liked it because she was involved (Of course). But this wasn't the moment for her to be smiling because her girlfriend was crying in her arms.

"Oh, sweetheart… Don't cry, okay? We're going to find your little lamb" she said softly, pulling Quinn away and cupping her cheeks.

"_My little lamb_" Quinn said, sniffling.

"Yes, your little lamb" Rachel smiled at her girlfriend's cuteness. She liked how sensitive her girlfriend was now, even if that meant her going insane for a stuffed animal.

"No. _My little lamb_, that's her name" Quinn said, blushing. Her voice sounded so childish.

"Seriously?" Rachel laughed at the name and at Quinn referring to the lamb like a person, and if Rachel looked back at the last week she found it entirely logical because the thing had been treated like one. She stopped laughing when Quinn looked at her with narrow eyes. "Ehm… I am sorry" She said, clearing her throat. "We will find her, love. We'll find _my little lamb_"

"You promised?"

"I promised" Rachel said, pulling Quinn in for a kiss when the blonde sniffed, smiling.

**_xXxxXx_**

Rachel made a decision. She was going to leave behind her hatred for the stuffed lamb and was going to find it and give it back to Quinn. She gave her girlfriend the _damn _thing once and she was going to give it to her again.

She was now on a mission so she didn't waste any time. The next day she started looking for the lamb on the school, since Quinn already looked on her room, twice. Seeing her girlfriend crying was hard and that's completely unacceptable, so she had to find the thing very quickly.

When she saw Quinn first period, she asked her when and where was the last time she had been with my little lamb. It didn't help, because the blonde had said it was in Rachel's room, and Rachel didn't let the thing be in her room without Quinn attached to it, plus if the lamb was in her room, she would know.

She searched the cafeteria and all the classrooms -including the choir room even though Quinn never brought it there-, which was ridiculous because_my little lamb _had been missing for two whole days and… the janitor… Oh, right! The janitor!

She talked to him and it did help… in nothing. He said he didn't know anything about a little lamb and then he looked at her curiously. As if she didn't look like a crazy person already, now she was seeking for a stuffed animal looking desperate.

She proceeded then to search in Miss Pillsbury office –like the counselor would let a stuffed thing enter her office-, but Rachel thought twice and went to Mr. Schue's office. There she found nothing.

She even went to look in Coach Sylvester's office, only to be horrified when she saw the coach dancing '_Physical'_ while looking at the video she recorded with Olivia Newton-John. She ran away from there. How many probabilities exists that the lamb was still whole if she had fallen under Sue Sylvester's hands? _None_, Rachel thought.

Where else she could look? She had been in all the places Quinn usually goes too and she didn't find anything. She even searched all over the field where the Cheerios practiced. She was exhausted.

**_xXxxXx_**

She sighed, slumping her shoulders. This was useless. She felt useless. If Quinn had told her two days ago she lost the stupid little lamb maybe she would have been able to find it. It was impossible finding something in school that had been lost for two days. The little lamb wasn't going to appear and now Quinn was going to be devastated _forever_!

Except that the luck that usually wasn't by her side, now was. She was walking towards the bathroom when she heard _them_ in the choir room.

"_She and her monstrous creature will be upset if they found out__we found it and didn't return it, so stop making those comments to her, stupid!"_

"_Well, we should give it to her. She looks miserable! And you know what she would do to me, right? The other day she cornered me in the cafeteria just for looking at Rachel"_

"_That was priceless, dude… and anyway, she really seems to love that girly useless thing"_

"_Seriously, if I see her stupid love gaze towards it one more day, I swear I'm going to puke all over it. What do you prefer? She crying over her lost puppy or her little precious puppy vomited_?"

"_We'll totally hiding it__and you won't be near _**_pantsuits _**_until we decided to give back the lamb"_

And that said it all. Now Rachel was furious and she had to calm herself down a little, even though it didn't matter because she was still going to kick some ass.

**_xXxxXx_**

When Quinn received a text from Rachel (_I found her; she was just victim of a scandalous crime! And I am going to make the kidnappers pay!)_She was torn between the excitement and the raged. She couldn't wait. Classes were over and Miss Pillsbury was taking too long to come, and she didn't even need the stupid session. She was fine! She just missed _my little lamb._

She got up and went to find Rachel, but she could be anywhere. When she pulled her cell phone out to text Rachel, she saw her walking all flushed towards the choir room.

"Rachel!" she shouted. Rachel didn't listen. She quickened her pace, taking Rachel by the wrist before she entered the room. When she saw who were on the choir room she freaked out. There was Finn, Kurt, Brittany, Puck and Santana probably involved in some idiotic conversation.

"Were they?" she asked, biting her lip. Rachel gave them a dirty look through the glass of the door and nodded her head looking at Quinn. _Who else?_ Rachel thought.

"Yes, love, I am absolutely positive they have our little lamb" Rachel answered. Quinn smiled and Rachel knew it was for her referring to _my little lamb _as _our little lamb._

When she turned to enter the Glee room and confronted the future criminals of Lima, she felt Quinn's soft hand taking her wrist, turning her again. She could see the panic on Quinn's face.

"What are you doing, Rachel?" Quinn hissed, shooting nervous glances at the guys through the door.

"I already told you. I know that one of this monsters have it and—"

"Her!" Quinn hissed again, indignantly.

"Have HER, whatever." Rachel said, rolling her eyes. Quinn was being confusedly exasperating; she should be happy! "One of them has her and I am going to murder them because they made you cry"

"But I don't want them to know that I love her. It's embarrassing" Quinn said, her voice lowering without dropping her gaze from the guys through the glass of the door. Really? She seriously was going to deny her love for the lamb? After all they had gone through! She was confused.

"What?"

"Yeah, I like her so much, but it would embarrass me if they know I'm bonding with a stuffed animal. I have a reputation to keep" Quinn responded chewing her lower lip, nervously. Of course, her reputation because she was still thinking nobody knew about the lamb… Right… _Right!_

"So can I buy you a new one?" Rachel asked, sighing.

"Of course not!" Quinn shouted.

"What do you want then?" Rachel was exasperated at this point. She just needed to enter the room and face those criminals and Quinn would have her lamb and she would have her girlfriend happy once again.

"My stupid lamb! But I don't want to be embarrassed" Quinn hissed, exasperated as well.

"Would you please make up your mind then? Because I am absolutely certain this is the only way to recover her right now" Rachel said, crossing her arms in front of her chest arching one of her eyebrows.

Quinn chewed her lower lip again, looking undecided. "Ok, fine, embarrass me I don't care. But I want my stupid lamb back!"

"_My little lamb_" Rachel teased, smiling again.

"Whatever!"

Rachel nodded breathing hard and turning around, she entered the room followed by Quinn.

"Fellow glee clubbers! Would you please give me a minute of your precious time?" She announced herself. The guys stopped talking to looked at her with boredom. Rachel wanted to rip their heads off, but she was a pacifist so she would maintain her composure.

"Would it stop you if we said no?" Kurt asked, looking so calm like he didn't commit a crime.

"No"

"Go on" Finn said, smiling a little at her. How could he? Traitor!

"I know one of you has my woman's little lamb..." Rachel began, squaring her shoulders and looking at each of their faces.

"Oh god…" Quinn muttered under her breath. She really wanted to recover her lamb, but this was going to embarrass her so much.

"Why on the earth would we have the stupid lamb of your… woman?" Puck asked frowning and nodding in Quinn's direction. Rachel narrowed her eyes at him with warning. He dropped his gaze immediately.

"I think the question is… How in the world could we know she had a lamb?" Kurt asked, looking at the faces of his teammates, which were grinning knowingly.

"Because she carried the lamb every day since I gave it to her. And she showed it to Santana…" She paused. "And Brittany, but we all know who the devil is." Rachel said, crossing her arms over her chest. She was sure Santana was the head of the plan.

"Gave her, Rachel! Gave her!" Quinn corrected her girlfriend unconsciously. "And wait… you knew I brought it to school?"

"Please, _preggers_! You carried that atrocity all this week and everyone made fun of you behind your back!" Santana smirked, looking mockingly at Quinn, who looked scandalize closing and opening her mouth like a fish.

"Don't worry, love, I told them it was mine. I got your back." Rachel said softly to her girlfriend, who smiled at her taking her hand, gratefully. "And don't call her _preggers_, she's not pregnant anymore! And I'm certainly sure it was you who hid it-" Rachel stopped abruptly with a cough when Quinn's elbow hits her painfully on the ribs "Who hid her!" she corrected quickly, shaking her head at her girlfriend.

"And she's not an atrocity! And now I don't care if I being ridiculous or if I'm embarrassing myself, I want her back! I miss her! Give her to me, bitch!" Quinn yelled, pointing at Santana with her free hand.

"I didn't do it!" Santana lied. How could she?

"It's a she?" Finn laughed at Quinn.

"That's ridiculous!" Kurt joined, bringing his hand to his mouth.

"Come on, it's Quinn we're talking about" Santana smirked, triumphant.

And Rachel had enough… she was going to be hard with these idiotic people. No more composure, no more softness. Not only did they hide her woman's lamb making her miserable, but now they were making fun of her and Quinn was totally going to kill her if she went through all this embarrassment and didn't even get her lamb back.

If this bunch of liars didn't return the stupid lamb she was going to literally kick their ass!

"Ok, everyone shut the _fuck_ up! And stop making fun of my sensitive and beautiful girlfriend!" Rachel shouted, startling everyone. Quinn raised her eyebrows looking at her girlfriend, because Rachel rarely cursed.

"Well, I think this is serious" Kurt murmured leaning a little towards Puck.

"Yeah…" Puck agreed, nodding his head.

"And now you morons will tell me where you hid _my little lamb_ or I will be haunting you in your pleasant dreams singing Barbara's songs and you all know _I will_!" Rachel said, dropping Quinn's hand and approaching them, her gaze grim, making all the guys shiver.

"That thing is on the piano!" Santana said quickly, for the first time feeling intimidated by the girl.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked, looking at her. Santana looked away quickly.

"It's on the piano" Finn repeated, shaking with fear because Rachel was just an inch away from him.

"She!" Rachel snapped, taking his t-shirt's collar and leaning towards him, her nose close to his.

"S-she's o-on the pi-piano!" Finn stuttered, closing his eyes.

"Thank you!" Rachel smiled sweetly releasing Finn, who slumped on his chair sighing with relief.

She should have expected them to hide the lamb in the choir room. Quinn would never look for it there, since she never brought it there.

Rachel took Quinn's hand walking her to the piano. Opening the lid the two girls saw the little lamb. Rachel reached for her giving it to her girlfriend. "Here she is, love, like I promised"

"Oh, I missed you so, so much!" Quinn said, hugging it tight not caring that she had spectators. She had missed her little lamb for two torturous days.

Rachel smiled at her girlfriend and then turned around facing her stunned teammates again, changing her expression from the one from seconds ago. "And now, all of you will shut your mouths and nothing that was said will leave this room. Because my girls reputation is on the line, and I will execute my promise if I hear anything! Okay?" Rachel said, looking intently at them. No one said anything. "Okay?" she pressed harshly.

"Okay, jeez Berry!" Santana growled, angrily.

Rachel squared her shoulders and took her girlfriend's hand and exited the room.

"That was scary…" Brittany said looking at the door with fear.

"Yes, who knew Berry had it inside of her!" Kurt commented with wide eyes.

"I certainly didn't." Santana said, frowning.

"I'm turned on!" Puck was grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah… me too" Finn was just thinking of the mailman.

"You have to give me a stuffed duck, S" Brittany smiled looking at her girlfriend.

"Totally" Santana smirked.

**_xXxxXx_**

Rachel smiled looking at her girlfriend nuzzling her stuffed lamb on her face happily while walking to her locker by the empty hallways.

"You were amazing!" Quinn said when she looked up at Rachel once they were in front of Quinn's locker. Rachel smiled taking the lamb from Quinn's hands caressing it. Quinn encircled her girlfriend's waist with her arms. Rachel positioned her hands and the toy over Quinn's chest.

"Anything for my girl." Rachel grinned, playing with the lamb's ears while smiling down at the lamb, maybe... _maybe_ she was bonding with the stuffed animal too. "I knew they hid it!"

"How?" Quinn asked, curious.

"I heard them talking. But that's not important, what's important is that our little lamb is with us again, right?" She said softly, leaning to leave a little kiss on Quinn's left cheek. Quinn didn't say anything, but she was still going to make their friends life miserable for a couple of days no matter what Rachel said.

"Right. Thanks, love. You really were amazing. Maybe, just maybe we can have a special time without _my little lamb_" Quinn whispered kissing her on the lips.

"Maybe?" Rachel murmured on Quinn's lips, closing her eyes. If Quinn responded with a maybe she was going to rip the lamb's ears right now and then she'll burn the rest.

"Nah, we totally will have it. And you _totally_ have to be that Rachel again" Quinn said pulling back, smirking to her girlfriend.

"She turned you on?" Rachel asked suggestively, licking her lips.

"How could she not?"

Quinn leaned in for another kiss. This time Rachel deepened it feeling her girlfriend's hands caressing her lower back. She pulled away reluctantly after a few seconds remembering they were in school.

"Why do you love this lamb so much, by the way?" She asked, leaving her lower lip between her teeth. "I have always given you gifts and you have never been this crazy before"

"That's because she's cute…" Quinn said, smiling down at the lamb over her chest. "…and she's the first _'I love you'_ gift you have ever given me. Besides, I had to throw out the first lamb I had because it reminded me of that time with Puck." she finished wrinkling her nose with disgust. Rachel laughed.

"Oh, I'm glad you threw it out then"

"And she smells like you… see?" Quinn said bringing one of her hands up, taking the lamb and raising it gently to Rachel's nose. Rachel closed her eyes inhaling. Instead of her, she smelled Quinn all over the lamb. "And that's what helps me sleep at night now, that's mostly why I was miserable when she was lost, because I got used to having it on my bed."

"I think she smells more like you." She said, opening her eyes, finding Quinn's hazel ones looking back at her with mirth. "Just this side, here she smells like Puck's aftershave" Rachel joked, pointing the left side of the lamb.

"Rachel!" Quinn whined, hitting her on the shoulder. "No, she doesn't! Don't ruin this for me!"

Rachel laughed hard burying her face on Quinn's shoulder. Rachel's contagious laugh made Quinn laugh too.

"You know I love you, right?" Rachel asked very softly when she recovered her breath, leaning to rest her nose gently on Quinn's cheek and closing her eyes. Quinn nodded slowly, closing her eyes, too.

"As much as I love you" She whispered seconds later, leaning backwards a little to rest her forehead against Rachel's and she can look her girlfriend in the eyes.

Rachel smiled cupping with her left hand Quinn's cheek. "So? We're going to… now? You know… classes finished…" Rachel said pretending to be shy. She really needed some Rachel and Quinn time.

"Totally!" Quinn smirked, kissing her again on the lips. Rachel pulled back instantly because they were still in school and if they don't stop, she'll probably end up slamming Quinn against one of the lockers and continue kissing her senseless.

"But you have to drop by my house before, so I can leave my little lamb there, because there's no way in hell I'm going to lose her again" Quinn added, laughing. Rachel laughed too, rolling her eyes and nodding in agreement. She would drive wherever Quinn told her if that meant leave _my little lamb_ there.

"Remind me to never, ever give you another stuffed animal, Quinn." Rachel laughed again but at the same time she was being serious and Quinn knew it.

"But why?" She whined, pouting.

"Oh, I don't know… because you're more obsessive than me?" Rachel exclaimed, pulling away from Quinn and lacing the fingers of their hands. Quinn took the lamb hugging it with her free hand and they started walking out the school.

"How can't I? They're so cute and apparently you have a talent to choose the cutest ones… I absolutely want another" Quinn said, nuzzling the lamb on her face again. She just loved Rachel essence on it.

"Hu-hu. I don't think so." Rachel said, shaking her head with a playful smile. "And I am always talented, am I not?"

…But she was totally going to keep giving Quinn stuffed animals if the reward would always be a special time with her girlfriend.

* * *

**A/U: **Hey! Before you leave me! Thanks to faberry143 for helping me make this better than it was... Thank you so much, girl! =) ... And if you enjoyed this, I'm glad!


End file.
